dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Darth Maul
Darth Maul vs Raiden 'is ZombieSlayer23's 20th DBX! Description ''Metal Gear vs Star Wars! Things are going to heat up when these 2 get into battle stances! Which murderous, lots-of-experience, sword wielding cyborgs will come out on top? The sith or the swordsman? Who do you want to win? Raiden Darth Maul Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Dusting himself off, Raiden managed to sheath his sword and walk away from the crippled and decapitated being whom Raiden had just slayed. Bangs of guns and clatters of sword rang through everyone's ears as the battles continued to rage on, but Raiden simply ran away from the scene. A specific fighter noticed this and blocked Raiden from escaping the scene. Raiden grunted and drew out his blade once more, pointing it at the lifeless corpse of Yoshimitsu. Raiden: Move, or pay the price. Wanna be like... Him? The intruder sneered. Maul: I don't think you want to mess with a sith. This fight is not yet over, an all out war WILL continue to rage on. Now, someone has a death wish I must fulfill... Maul revealed his lightsaber, which was instantly ignited and revealed a lightsaber with 2 edges, red energy bursting throughout every side. Raiden shrugged. Raiden: So be it! HERE WE GO! DBX (Cue: Theme of Galactus - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Maul activated a Spin Dash and impaled Raiden immediately in the gut, disappearing behind him as the swordsman recovered. Raiden swiftly turned around, but with a sharp kick to the face Raiden was sent crashing into a boulder from Maul. The sith hurled himself into the air and threw his lightsaber at Raiden, but the cyborg rolled to his right just in time. The lightsaber slammed into the ground, missing it's target. But the lightsaber was forced back into Maul's hands as the sith landed on the ground without a moment of hesitation. Maul: This'll be over in seconds. Maul hurled his lightsaber once more at Raiden, but the cyborg dodged the attack, like usual. The 2 countered punches from one another, knocking the fighters backwards. Right on cue, the lightsaber came spinning to its master. Raiden turned around, but it wasn't enough. The lightsaber impaled Raiden once more before reaching Maul's grasp. Raiden grunted and jammed his fist right into a broken car, using the electricity as a healing tool. Maul noticed this and took action, but lucky for Raiden his healing had already been complete. Unlucky for him, Maul reached Raiden in seconds. Maul used the force to lift Raien up and smash him into the ground repeatedly before bursting him through a brick wall, rubble collapsing on the cyborg. Maul: You cannot kill a sith.... Maul turned and walked away from the scene, but was stopped when a loud banging noise was heard. Maul quickly turned around, facing an enraged Raiden with his sword raised. Rubble erupted from the ground from behind Raiden, and as the swordsman lunged at Maul, Maul walked right into the trap. Raiden, instead of attacking, moved to the right in mid-air, avoiding a light saber attack by Maul. Raiden seized the opportunity to finish off the battle by grabbing Maul by the back and impale Maul right in the spine. Maul: Wha..... What? (Cue: Theme of King - Street Fighter X Tekken) Maul used the force to break free of the sword and slam Raiden into a boulder. Maul collapsed onto the ground, slowly healing himself with the force as he did so. Raiden took notice of this and flung himself at Maul, but the sith finished healing just in time. Maul flipped his blade upwards, instantly shattering Raiden's stretched sword into two. Raiden, taking this by shock, noticed the advantage Maul had given him. Despite his sword being cut in half, Raiden now had two swords to fight with. Raiden smirked at Maul before racing behind Maul and landing a Jumping Kick into Maul's damaged spine, knocking the sith forwards. Raiden then hurled one of his blades into Maul's back once more, causing the sith to collapse onto the ground. Maul screamed in pain. Anger. Hatred..... KENOBI! Maul's thoughts sent a force wave crashing into the ground, rubble erupting like a volcano from the ground. Raiden was sent blasting into the air as the sith got up from the ground and leaped into the air. Maul jammed his foot right into Raiden's gut, sending the cyborg crashing into the ground once more. Maul, taking his chance to end the battle, crashed himself on top of Raiden's body, damaging the swordsman greatly. Raiden, groaning as he got up, reached for his fallen and broken sword. Maul took notice of this and hurled his lightsaber right into Raiden's outstretched arm, slicing the arm off of Raiden's body in seconds. Raiden: GAAAAA!.... Raiden stopped screaming and reached for the sword with his other arm. Maul hurled his blade at Raiden, but the cyborg pulled his arm back just in time and socked Maul in the gut with his final arm. Raiden: This is why I fight! Raiden grabbed his sword, and in a blur of red, Raiden managed to reach Maul and impale him in the gut. Maul did the same with his lightsaber into Raiden's gut, and the two stumbled backwards in pain. Raiden managed to recover the quickest, who hurled his sword at Maul as the sith was recovering. That was a mistake. Maul, in mid-air, stopped the sword in mid-air. Raiden, surprised, ducked for cover as Maul sent the sword flying at the cyborg. Raiden tried ducking, but the blade managed to impale Raiden in the chin. Raiden groaned before a lightsaber was sent into Raiden's heart. Raiden dropped to his knees, and before he could drop to the ground completely, Maul ripped the blade upwards, causing Raiden's head to be sliced in two. Maul placed his lightsaber back by his side and rushed away from the scene, going back to the battlefield. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Darth Maul!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs with Music